


Spore: Job Offer

by Drive-By Drabbles (DriveByDrabbles)



Category: Eclipse Phase, SPORE - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriveByDrabbles/pseuds/Drive-By%20Drabbles
Summary: Perry Spore has been caught trying to get a look at Earth, long quarantined. What do her captors want?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Spore: Job Offer

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the short film SPORE by Mary Kate Wiles, available on YouTube at https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f6gkSHbLDgQ
> 
> Features the clandestine organization of Firewall from the Eclipse Phase RPG setting.
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr at https://drivebydrabbles.tumblr.com/post/115321332011/fic-spore-job-offer on April 2, 2015.

“Welcome, Perry Spore,” a voice called out in the dark room.

“Where am I? Why am I here?”

“You’re here because we fished you out of orbit.” Spore flinched at the mention of _fish_. “You tried to breach the quarantine.”

“I just wanted to look!” she protested.

“And by doing so, threatening what’s left of Humanity.”

“How?!”

“The TITANS can invade you in every way possible and ways you can’t conceive. Nanoswarms that you can’t see infesting your body and tearing you apart from the inside-out. Light-based strobes inducing insanity and mania. Artifacts that either destroy your mind or give you dangerous, unknown psychic powers. That quarantine is for our protection as well as yours.”

Spore listened in disbelief even as she struggled against her restraints. _TITANS?_ She was still in the hospital gown with her arms bound behind her, except now she was on the floor of a dark, smaller room. At least there wasn’t that scary, crazy patient. If it was April 1st, she almost might believe it was a prank, but the cuts and aching muscles in her arms didn’t suggest it was a mere prank. She was a prisoner. “So what now?” she asked after a long pause.

“We should simply execute you. But we were impressed at how you evaded the sensor perimeters _–_ twice now! _–_ and managed to deploy a probe on Earth. Interesting transmissions we’re getting, by the way. Instead, we’re going to offer you a job.”

Spore’s eyes widened in disbelief. “What?”

“You have technical skills, curiosity, an adventuresome streak, and moxie. This is a rare combination.”

“What if I refuse?” Spore asked carefully.

“Then we go back to execution.”

Spore’s shoulders drooped slightly and she took a deep breath. “So I don’t have a choice.”

“You can die now, for sure, or later in the future and possibly not even then.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means we want your answer, now.”

Spore sighed. There was no weaseling her way out of this one. “Fine. Yes, I’ll… join.”

“Excellent.” 

There was a brief silence then a door opened to a loud ‘thunk’ flooding the room with light and blinding her after so long in the dark. The figure smelled of polymers and synthetics. Gloved hands reached out to her and she shied away instinctively. The soft hiss of a hypospray whispered just below her ear. As she slid into unconsciousness, the figure next to her said, “Welcome to Firewall.”


End file.
